A Love To Be Reckoned With
by OmairaAndCairistionaTheSisters
Summary: Yuffie takes on the care of a child while she and Vince are on their way to Chocobo Head's and Tifa's place. Where did this child come from... who's the father...and more importantly... can she keep her promise?


A love to be reckoned with

Chapter one: The past

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or any of its characters if I did you would all want me dead [sits computer, cracks knuckles and smiles evilly readers] time for me to work my magic!!!!!!

({[Yuffie's P.O.V.]})

"Vinnie wait for meee!!!" I was running to catch up with him as we walked around the lonely mountains. He looked back and paused waiting for me to catch up.

"Soooo…… where are we going Vince?"

"To Cloud and Tifa's for their 3rd anniversary." He looked down at me and frowned then shook his head and looked away. I had changed, my hair was waist length and my curves had filled in nicely. I was 23 years old after all.

'_He's been so distant lately… I wonder why…?' _I dropped that thought as we walked down the well trodden path to Tiffs' and Chocobo Heads bar. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard something behind us. Vincent didn't appear to hear it fore he didn't stop. I turned to see a Behemoth creeping up behind us.

"_**VINNIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!**_" He spun around just in time to see the Behemoth and dodge its attack. He pulled out Death Penalty and shot at the beast trying to kill it. I grabbed my shuriken and launched it at the creatures head and I managed to cut its eye. Big mistake it turned and came right at me. I just managed to jump out of the way but it still got my leg a little.

I landed next to Vincent looking down at my leg. '_I'll deal with my leg later first lets takes this big boy out!!!' _I was about to through my shuriken when I heard someone scream.

"Vincent finish him Off I'll be back." I saw Vincent nod at me and I went to where I heard the screaming. I was horrified I saw women running away from another Behemoth. She was bleeding everywhere holding something small. I ran out in front of her and she screamed again. I pulled her behind me as I pulled out my materia** (A.N. hm I wonder where or who she **_**got**_** the materia from?) **and blasted the Behemoth into oblivion. I turned to see the women behind me collapse.

"Miss thank you," her breathing was much labored and she was coughing up ample amounts of blood. "Please take care of him… I can't any longer…"

"Take care of who?" I was confused. In response she pushed a bundle into my arms. I was startled when she did this.

"My son… David…promise" she was at deaths door she couldn't hold out for much longer.

"I promise I'll keep him safe." The women opened her blue eyes and looked at me. Her brown hair covered in her own blood she looked at the bundle one last time and then she saw no more. I looked for the first time at the baby in my arms. _Oh he's so cute, poor baby in his little black beanie. Oh and his scarred glowing blue-green ey… wait a minute glowing?_ The babies eyes where glowing like those who were injected with mako. I pulled off his beanie and saw short silver hair covering his head.

"Oh sweet Leviathan" I heard steps behind me and I put the beanie back over the baby's head so that Vincent wouldn't see his hair.

"Yuffie give me back the materia." Vincent sounded a little irritated. I through it to him over my shoulder without thinking, I was looking at the baby in my arms he was so small. He looked like a newborn. _His hair was a little damp and she did look a little… who am I kidding she still has every indicator that she just gave birth. Only one way to find out…_I pulled the bundle close to my chest at I stood up pulling the blanket away from the baby's body. _This is a newborn alright._ The umbilical cord was still there.

"Yuffie come we must go…"

"I'll catch up I have some business to attend to first." I heard him walk away I pulled the pack off my back and pulled out my green blanket. I put the baby on the floor for a minute while I spread mine on the ground, unwrapping the baby and out him in my clean blanket while I looked at his mother. I pulled off the necklace and rings she had been wearing to see if they said a last name which they didn't I saw then a note in her pocket and read it.

_To whoever finds my baby,_

_Take all that I have of value and use it for my baby. I want him to be taken care of. Tell him not of me until he is ready to be told. I wish to return to the ashes from once I came _

_Thank you, _

_A lost mother_

_My baby his name is David. Care for him._

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I set a stone alter and put the lost mother on it and sent her back to ashes as she requested. I said a prayer to Leviathan and walked away with the baby in my arms. David cuddled to my chest. I looked up to see Vincent on a rock looking in to the horizon. _I wonder how Vince will react…_

"Vincent when will we get to the next town?"

"A little less than two hours why?" he looked over at me as I came closer. He was looking though me in a way.

"Vince…the fire I set was that of a cremation. Of a mother dyeing to protect her baby." Vincent looked into my eyes and saw tears there. I looked down at my arms and then back at Vince. "Vince this is why we need to hurry. I promised her I would take care of her baby and I don't break my promises." He looked down at the bundle in my arms for the first time. "Vincent this is David he is going to be my adopted son."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Four hours later in a single bedded Inn's room ^..^'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Vincent you can take the bed there'll be no sleep for me tonight."

"Yuffie no"

"Fine you sleep on that side, I'll sleep on that side with the baby." He could see I was giving him no choice in the mater.

"So be it." came his reluctant reply. I was already in my XXX-L T-shirt that I put on to sleep in.

"Oh, Vince I'm going to buy David some clothes tomorrow so I'll be gone some of the morning. I hope you don't mind."

"…I don't mind." I froze then saw Vincent looking at me funny. He didn't mind? 0.o'

"Vincent I might as well tell you now or show you at least." He looked confused as I brought the baby over to him. I pulled off David's beanie so that Vincent could see his silver hair. David must have felt the beanie being taken off because he started to fuss. He opened his eyes and they glowed in the dark room.

"I see." With that he went into the bath room to take a shower. I pulled the beanie back over David's head and lay down with him at my side.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up and saw Vincent lying facing me with his eyes looking from me to the baby.

"Morning Vincent" I smiled at him he looked different then it hit me gone was all his gothic vampire headband. I looked down at David and then back at Vincent and I got up to go to the bathroom and when I came back out I wished that I had a camera Vincent had fallen asleep with David trying to cuddle to his chest. _I wonder if Vincent wishes that he had a child._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vincent was wearing his normal clothing. I was wearing a dark grey ankle length skirt and green sweater that I was given by the Inn keeper's wife to hide my leg from prying eyes. As we walked down the street I pointed out the store and we went our separate ways he went to the weapons place, and me the baby a store. I saw something that caught my attention. It was a sling that went around the body that you could put your baby in. I went to get a cart and put the sling in it. I bought him formula, a stuffed Chocobo that was silver like his hair, another beanie, a blanket, five pairs of close and dippers.

After I bought all of the stuff I opened up the sling box, pulled out the sling, slung it around my shoulder and back then put David in it. And guess what it was red and black!!! I walked out of the store and was walking back to the Inn when my cell phone rang.

"hello this is the greatest ninja in the world how may I help you?"

"Brat It's Cid I'm coming to get you and Vincent from Icicle Inn in about 5 minutes so get ready to leave."

"ok Old man see you in 5' minutes!"

"who you callin' old man?" and with that I had to hang up because David was awake and I needed to find Vince to tell him Cid was coming. I walked to the weapons shop and asked if they could call Vincent Valentine to the front deck. Needless to say he wasn't happy on how I got his attention but when I told him we had less than 5 minutes before we had to leave he was glad that I hadn't coming looking for him.

I had packed all of the baby's things in my bag and went outside to see Vincent climbing up the rope latter. I climbed up after him mindful because I was still wearing the skirt the Inn Keeper's wife had given me. When I got on board I went right to my room, took my motion sickness pills, made the baby a bottle and sat with him on my bed. After he finished the bottle we both fell asleep until we got to Tiff and Chocobo heads bar.

"Yuffie we've arrived…" Vincent opened my door and looked at me.

"O.K. Vincent we're coming." I put the sting back on with the baby in it and headed to the exit. I had heard that Tifa was expecting a baby not had a baby!!! Yet there she stood with a baby in her arms Cloud behind her. I dropped my bags and ran for Tifa holding the sling to my chest. I stopped in front of her and kissed her cheek then looked down at the baby in her arms.

"How've you been?" Tifa gave her baby to cloud and pulled me into a hug.

"Great…" Tifa could tell something was different about me she just didn't know what.

"Yuffie what's wrong?"

"Tifa when Vince and I were on the way here we were attacked by a Behemoth then I heard screaming and I saved a women long enough to grant her dying request. To take care of her baby." I pulled David out of the sling and cradled him to my chest. I pulled off his beanie also exposing his silver hair.

"Tifa I had them match up his DNA with every person on the planet… his father is Sephiroth…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Authors note: I apologies to those who read this and and are confused if you are that is…**

**Yuffie: you sure took long took long enough to figure that out but I'm sure they'll forgive you since you gave me a child to look after.**

**Author: Thanks?**

**Yuffie: R&R people so this girl can get some constructive criticism when stories over!!!**

**Author :( glaring Yuffie) shut up or I'll make you fall for some old guy!!!**

**Yuffie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! You are cruel!!!**

**Author: I know!!!**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

({[Normal P.O.V.]})

It was a few minutes after they arrived that Yuffie had told the group what she had found out.

"Tifa I don't care who his father is I just want him to be safe, to get the chance that his father never got." Tifa nodded her head in understanding at Yuffie. Yuffie looked down at the baby in her arms and walked over to sit by Vincent, she put her head on his shoulder and cuddled closer to him. Vincent surprised her by putting his arm around her shoulder and holding her close.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was 9:00 PM by the time Yuffie had put David to sleep and gotten ready for bed.

"Yuffie…" Vincent just walked into Yuffie's room, "I would like to talk to you about something if you don't mind talking to me that is."

"I don't mind Vinnie shoot. But first come and sit down." She pulled him over to the bed and he sat down and pulled Yuffie to him.

"Yuffie now that I am feel from the demons in my head would you give me a chance…" He looked up and saw Yuffie smiling.

"Of course I'll give you a chance." She trough herself into his arms and kissed him lightly on the lips. Vincent was about to deepen the kiss when David started to cry. Yuffie laughed and went to pick him up.

"What's wrong baby? You hungry?" Yuffie went out of the room and went to get the baby a bottle. When she came back she was shocked. Vincent was wearing a pair of black Pajama bottoms, and black t-shirt that was like a second skin, and his claw was off. He came over and Yuffie and the baby into his embrace. After Yuffie had fed the baby she put him back to bed and climbed in bed with Vincent as he held her close.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ahhhh!!!" came a babies' wails though the night. Yuffie was right out and had David in her arms she froze as she saw his eye's become like his father with a narrow pupil.

"Yuffie wha…"Vincent came up behind her and saw what happened to David's eyes and pulled him from Yuffie's arms and told her to get dressed which she did then Vincent throw a coat on after wrapping David in a wram blanket and put a beanie on his head as he slipped on a pair of shoes that cloud had lying out. Yuffie was in the skirt and sweater again waiting for Vincent at the front door. Vincent left a note on the table that read;

_Cloud I'm sorry but I have your shoes at the moment. Yuffie and I are heading to Aeris church to put David in the water to see if it calms him down. You know what I mean. He has Geostigma on his back from the looks of things._

_Your truly,_

_Vincent Valentine_

_PS I'm sorry but we took your spare bike so we could get there as soon as possible._

He put the note on the table and he and Yuffie left the house and went to the extra bike Cloud had in case of an emergency. They took off Yuffie had the baby in the sling in front of her as she held onto Vincent's back. They sped through the doors of the church and jumped off the bike I took David out of the sling and Vincent got into the water as Yuffie gave him the baby but she slipped and she fell into Vincent's arms also so he was holding both of them as they held the baby in the water.

"Vincent, Yuffie wha…" Cloud came running through the doors and saw Vincent and Yuffie of the water holding the now sleeping baby. Yuffie had tears of relief running down her face.

"I see you got my note…"

"Yes I did Vincent"

Shuriken

Behemoth

Leviathan

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Icicle Inn

({[Vincent's P.O.V.]})

({[Normal P.O.V.]})

({[Yuffie's P.O.V.]})




End file.
